


Flying Saucers

by Llybian



Series: Pokemon Drabbles [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Palletshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llybian/pseuds/Llybian
Summary: “Ga-ry, quit hogging the telescope!” the seven-year-old with shaggy black hair and a permanently unwashed face demanded.
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Pokemon Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079915
Kudos: 22





	Flying Saucers

“Ga- _ry_ , quit hogging the telescope!” the seven-year-old with shaggy black hair and a permanently unwashed face demanded.

“Relax, Ashy-boy,” the seven-year-old with the spiky brown hair responded, immune to his companion’s efforts to shove him out of the way. “You’ll get your turn when I’m done.”

Ash’s eye’s narrowed in childish displeasure. “How many times have I told you not to call me that?”

Gary paused for some quick calculation. “Dunno. About a million?”

A fist-fight was only narrowly averted by the arrival of a brunette woman carrying a tray a frosty glasses. “You two doing alright out here?” she asked, smiling.

“Mom! This is our camp out!” Ash insisted. Sure, it was only in his backyard about a five-second run from the porch, but _still_. It was the principle of the thing.

“I just thought you two could use some cool drinks,” Ash’s mom said. “After all, it’s a hot night.” She set down the tray and passed an icy glass of iced-tea to each of them.

“Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum,” Gary said dutifully as his glass was handed to him. Ash gave him a pouty ‘Oh, so you’re polite to adults’ look before taking a long, loud drink of his own iced-tea.

“Now, Ash,” Ash’s mom said, looking worried. “Are you sure you’re gonna be alright out here in the dark? You’ve got enough flashlights in the tent, right?”

“Mom! I’ll be fine! I’m not a baby anymore!” Ash shouted, trying not to notice Gary’s barely suppressed snicker.

“And you brought a pair of clean—?”

“ _MOM!_ ” Ash yelled, cutting her off before his embarrassment could be complete.

“Well, I’ll be right in the house if you need anything,” she said, and meandered her way through the back door and into the house.

Ash, still red from his mom’s perpetual efforts to embarrass him in front of his friend/rival. But Gary was back to hogging the telescope.

“What are you looking for anyway?” Ash asked with a bit of a sulk somewhere in his voice.

“Flying saucers,” Gary responded simply.

“What?” Ash said in surprise, his sulkiness forgotten. “You think those really exist?”

“Sure,” Gary said matter-of-factly. “Lots of scientists think that some Pokemon like Clefairy an’ Staryu are actually aliens that came here from outer space.”

“Whoa,” Ash said appreciatively.

“My granddad’s writing a research paper on it,” Gary said smugly.

But yet another of Gary’s efforts to show off in front of Ash was ignored. Ash was staring open-mouthed at the sky, in wonder of the mysteries it might contain. Suddenly, he sat bolt upright and pointed.

“There!” he shouted excitedly. “I see one! I see one! A real flying saucer!”

“Where?” Gary asked, searching around through his telescope.

“Right there above those trees! It’s amazing!”

Gary pointed his telescope, then looked from beyond the view-finder for a moment.

“Ash,” he said, “that’s an airplane.”


End file.
